


A Torment to Themselves

by UnderWickedSky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Forced Voyeurism, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderWickedSky/pseuds/UnderWickedSky
Summary: The moment Envy first saw Edward Elric, he hated him.He hates him because he’s jealous. He wants to be himself - his whole self - even if that ambition will kill him.Envy can't wait to drag him down to his level.[[Spoilers for the end of FMA03]]
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Torment to Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the ending, only instead of stabbing Edward in the chest, Envy got him in the shoulder.
> 
> Everything is the same except Ed and Al have been aged up by 3 years, to make Ed 19 and Al 18.
> 
> This is for Van.

Envy dislikes humans. They’re weak, they’re whiny, and each and every one of them think that they’re so much more important than they really are. That they're so ' _unique'_ and ' _strong'._ What a joke.

Look at how fragile the human body is - barely able to last for sixty or seventy years, and that’s when nothing bad happens to them. Even a gentle bump can kill them. A trip and fall. A stray piece of debris picked up by a gust of wind or dropped from a height. They'll die in droves at the first whiff of a disease. Homunculi are superior in every way, if you look at it logically.

Thus, he dislikes them, like any superior being would dislike something inferior that thinks they're better than they are. It's natural derision. 

The thing is that even if he dislikes humans in general, he fucking _hates_ Hohenheim in specific.

Not human, not anymore, but trying desperately to be. Greedy, taking lives over and over so that he can eke out just a little more time on the earth as he plays pretend that he's something that he's not. He jumps from body to body like a parasite, crawling his way into whatever fleshy sack just so happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong color of eyes, and wearing it until it rots off of him.

Dante, at least, is honest about it, about the fact that she’s something more. 

She revels in the feeling of a new body, like Envy does.

She’s never satisfied, like Envy isn’t.

She takes responsibility for the life that Envy was before that body had died, and treats him like family, despite their dysfunction, their unusual dynamic and even more unusual goals. Hohenheim takes responsibility for neither that first life, nor the one Envy has now. The life _he_ gave him, twice over. 

He just… left. Like Envy was nothing. Not his son, not his sin. Nothing. He abandoned him, and Dante, to wander the world in search of something better -- because apparently they weren’t good enough. They could never be good enough.

And the worst thing is that what he wants turns out to be so bland. So parochial. Hohenheim fell in love, apparently, with some random _human woman_ in some random little corner of the world. And then he created more spawn. 

Spawn that looks just like him.

The moment Envy first saw Edward Elric, he knew he was Hohenheim’s son.

Hohenheim is always very particular about what body he inhabits, to the point that he has more or less looked the same for the past four centuries. He knows that Edward is his, because Edward looks like what Envy… what Envy’s previous body had looked like too. Big golden eyes set in a round face that he knows will slim out as he ages. Long golden hair and a wide, expressive mouth. 

He looks just like that motherfucker Hohenheim. He looks just like Envy.

Little bastard.

The moment Envy first saw Edward Elric, he _hated_ him too.

He hates him because he’s jealous. Edward gets everything Envy had lost, three hundred and eighty years ago when he’d died of mercury poisoning. A father. A family. A body that doesn’t ache with the need to be someone else. He wants to be himself - his whole self - even if that ambition will kill him.

* * *

Alphonse is contained within the array that keeps him still.

Edward is struggling not to pass out as the hole Envy just put in his shoulder bleeds out all over the floor. Envy sits atop his stomach, ever the conquering hero, and grins down at him and his twisted, tortured expression.

“Niisan!” gasps Al. “Niisan!”

“Say that one more time, Alphonse,” says Envy, “and I’ll stab him again, somewhere a little more vital this time.”

Al shuts up.

(Envy hates him too, but at least Al doesn’t have golden eyes.)

“Let me go,” wheezes Ed.

“Why would I do that?” sneers Envy. They have the Elric brothers right where they want them. The one, the Philosopher’s stone, is bound to the floor. The other is badly injured, automail arm broken and left shoulder run through. He can’t use alchemy either, not with the danger to the possessed suit of armor not twenty feet away.

“This isn’t right! You know it isn’t.”

As if he should care. Envy leans down, right into Ed’s face, and hisses, “What is ‘right’? Right for you? Right for me? Right for some other unseen force, or the ‘greater good’?”

“I see you’re going to play with your food,” says Dante.

“I’ve been waiting for this meal for a long time,” says Envy, because he is _starving_ for it.

Ed is pale but his facial expression is still resolute. He looks like he thinks something is going to happen - that he’s going to be able to save himself from Envy’s desires. That so long as he wants it bad enough, he will attain whatever it is that he wants.

“Aren’t you a little fool?” Envy says. Ed scowls up at him. Envy lifts himself and rolls Ed onto his stomach. They’re on the shiny, smooth floor of the theatre, still. Envy wonders if Edward finds it cold to be lying there in his own blood, especially when Envy rips open his belt and tears his pants down to his knees.

“What are you doing?” gasps Edward then, sounding horrified and confused.

“Like she said, I’m playing with you,” he repeats back. Dante chuckles indulgently from where she stands at a comfortable distance. Envy knows she’s going to watch. She’s wanted to fuck Edward too. He thinks she still might, once she uses the Philosopher’s stone to get into a nice new body.

“Ni --” starts Al, but thinks better of it, “Envy, let him go.”

“I still haven’t been given a good reason to do that,” laughs Envy, pulling down Edward’s underclothes as well. Edward is scrambling to get away or to get up. Envy breaks his flesh arm. Edward makes a very pretty noise - a sort of strangled scream - as his elbow is forced in the wrong direction.

“Envy! Stop!” shouts Alphonse.

“Why?!” shrieks Envy, feeling the laughter bubbling up in his throat at the rush of power. “Why should I?!”

“I’ll -- I can --” says Al.

“You have nothing I want,” says Envy, though that’s not true. It's just nothing that Al can actually _give_ to him.

“I’m the Philosopher’s stone,” Al starts, voice shaking. Envy yanks Edward’s hips up, pushing his legs under him to support his lower body. Edward’s metal leg can take the weight without Ed’s consent, he realizes, because more than half the thigh is kept straight and solid by virtue of the material it’s made of. “S-so, I could --”

“Al,” croaks Ed, “Look away.”

“You know what’s about to happen to you, huh?” Envy chuckles lowly to him.

Edward doesn’t reply to that. 

Envy sucks on his thumb, then brings his hand down to rest on the curve of Edward’s ass, pressing the tip of the digit against his hole. He’s completely tight of course, his entire body a singular line of tension, even as his life force leaks out over the ground. 

God it feels so good, to have this body trembling beneath him. This person, who for the last several years has made it a point to interfere with everything Envy and his actual family has been trying to do. This person who looks just like him.

“What are you doing?” asks Al, his voice quiet and weak.

“Don’t look!” gurgles Edward, urgently. “Don’t look, Al.”

“How did you find out about this,” murmurs Envy, “If Al didn’t?”

Edward grunts in discomfort, then says, obviously trying to keep his voice strong, “I’m in the military.”

“Did someone do this to you before?” wonders Envy, working his thumb in deeper and pulling to the side a little to stretch him. Edward clenches down around the digit. “Did someone take advantage of you when you were young and impressionable?”

“No,” snaps Edward.

“No?” he teases lightly, as though they’re talking about the fact that Edward doesn’t like milk.

Edward is jerking and trembling in his grasp. Trying to get away, painfully. Little shit never gives up even when his body is broken and bleeding.

“Oh, but you’re all grown up now,” says Envy. He shifts his hand to press two fingers into him, index and middle. “Otouto.”

“I’m not your brother,” snarls Edward.

Envy reaches forward with the other hand, grabbing Edward by the braid and yanking his head back up. His cheek is bloody from where it’s been resting on the floor. “Why do you keep your hair so long? It’s just asking for someone to grab it and _pull.”_ He tugs on it, craning Edward's head back until it's at a painful angle, “Do you like looking like a little girl?”

“I don’t --” chokes Edward, the words broken by a crook of Envy’s fingers into a sensitive spot. 

“Or maybe you’re trying to look like Daddy?” Envy grins, “Maybe you want to be like _Van Hohenheim…?_ Huh? Except he’s six feet tall and actually looks like a man. Aren’t you nineteen? Why are you so small?”

“I’m not small,” wheezes Ed, which is funny because he must logically know that he is.

Oh. Haha. That's pretty funny - the reason why he protests so vehemently whenever someone mentions his size. He’s filled with _envy_. He's envious of others’ height. 

He leans forward, down so that his lips brush the shell of Ed’s ear, “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“That feeling,” Envy shifts his fingers again, spreading them as much as he is able. Edward makes a nice sound in response, “That feeling of _jealousy._ Of wanting to be something more, or something else than what you are now.”

“Unh,” is all Edward manages, as Envy’s body crushes his broken torso and limbs against the floor, Envy's fingers too aggressive for his insides to cope with the sensations. It’s half sigh, half cry of pain. The motion puts Envy’s pelvis close to Edward’s ass. Right. What he’d wanted to do from the beginning.

He hasn’t indulged much in this particular sin - there are others who personify it more aptly… Lust, Greed - and it has largely been unsatisfying the few times he’s tried, always envious of others who feel it more or do it better. But now, with Edward, as a means to bring him low before he ends his pathetic fucking human life, he thinks it’ll be more than worth the effort.

“Niisan,” he hears, almost too quietly to reach his ears, but he lets it go in favour of pushing aside his own clothing. Edward makes some sort of squeaking, breathless noise as he’s rocked forward again by Envy’s motions. He knows what is about to happen, but is powerless to stop it, trapped by his own weak, human body in a position that ultimately makes him vulnerable.

And for once, Envy has control. He has all the power. All the choice. He gets to do with Edward as he likes.

And he finds that in this moment, for once, he is not jealous of anyone at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I'm into FMA now, only 18 years late.


End file.
